Angels Command
by Lebrezie
Summary: Their meeting was casual, both coming from wealthy families it seemed as though they were perfect for each other. Almost normal, but what is normal anyway? What happens when a terrible twist of fate turns their worlds upside down. SatoRisa and DaiRiku
1. And so it begins

Lebrezie: Well this is my first Sato Risa fanfic so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dnangel, trust me if I did then Sato Risa would have been together long before the very end, with might I add only two seconds of screen time.

Angles in Command

And so it begins

------------

"Risa!" Her mother called from the foyer.

"Risa, hurry or we are going to be late!" Her mother repeated, cupping her hand around her mouth to project her voice.

"Coming, Mother!" Risa yells as she hurriedly stomps down the stairs.

"Sorry for making you wait." Risa says as she walks across the room to the front door.

"Oh no, don't bother we are just thankful you were able to come on such short notice, with Riku at practice and everything." She mother says making a pish- posh motion with her hands.

"Yes, Riku usually comes with us, but Risa my darling I am so glad you could come; and might I add that you look absolutely wonderful." He stated glee in his voice as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and led her to the limo awaiting them in the drive.

Once inside the vehicle Risa spoke a hint of question in her voice, "So Father, Mother, who are we dining with tonight?"

"Oh yes I almost forget, silly me." Her mother said giggling to herself.

"We are meeting with the well know artifact collectors of the city, you know about buying that statue for the garden." She paused for a moment as if thinking then continued, "Risa honey we will be dining on a yatch, it will be a bit cold, do you have a warm cover up to go over your dress?" She asks a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes, Mother I do" Risa said pulling out a black shall, "But thank you for being concerned." She said giving her mom a smile.

---------

"Woah" Risa gaped as she exited from the side limo door.

"I know" her father stated, "We are dealing with some very wealthy people…"

"Not that we aren't any ourselves," her mother cut in, again giggling to herself.

"…just be on your best behavior, Risa." He finished after glancing at her mother.

"Of course, Father" she said following her parents up the ramp and into the yatch.

---------

It did not take long for Risa's parents to find their reservations. They were seated by the waiter, and given menus.

Risa quickly glanced over the menu; finding nothing but French style foods, and delectables chosen from around the world, like snails that she would never dare to put in her mouth, let alone eat.

She was scanning the menu for the kids section when she heard cheerful greets coming from her parents so she looked up.

She gazed in aw as the prestigious man seated himself across from her father. He looked so wealthy that she almost felt under dressed in the small black dress that hugged her curves and a swoop neck lined with sparkles.

But she snapped out of her daze when she heard her name being called, "Yes this is my wife and my daughter Risa." Her father said gesturing first to his wife and then to her.

"It is very nice to meet you both," the wealthy man said nodding to Risa and her mother.

"This is my agent" he spoke again, gesturing to the man beside him, "I believe you to spoke over the phone?" he said turning his attention to Risa's father.

"Ah yes, nice talking to you again" he said extending his hand to the man.

"And this is my son Satoshi" the man said setting his hands on the shoulders of the boy in front of him, as if acknowledging the fact that he had been introduced to the table he nodded.

She nodded as well confirming to her parents that she was still listening.

She was surprised that she had not noticed the son before. He was tall, lengthy, with blue haired and a stern face, but to Risa he still seemed to have an air of friendliness about him.

He sat down across from her; the seats being across from her parents were taken by the agent and Satoshi's father.

"Hello," Risa said direction her words to the boy across from her.

He gave a nod and replied, "It is very nice to meet you, Risa Harada."

"It is very nice to meet you too," she said giving a smile, but in all his politeness that was the one thing he did not return, a smile.

He looked sternly at his menu now, his eyes moving from left to right reading the dishes.

-----------

She listened in on her parent's conversation, saying a thing or two, she even tried to focus on what they were saying but she kept finding herself stealing glances back at the blue haired teen.

But not once did he look back, she always found him staring into his menu as if the fate of the word was written some where in it words.

The waiter came to take orders; Risa sat quietly listen and patiently waiting for her turn to order, and when it finally got around to her, she did not even get a chance to speak before he father budded in, "She will have water with a squeeze of lemon with the squid and asparagus dish." He fished then smiled sweetly at his daughter.

At that moment Risa was more exasperated at her father for taking the action or ordering for her as if she were a little child, more than what he had actually ordered as her meal.

But when the dishes came, a plate of cooked squid and a side or buttered asparagus was placed in front of her; she could not help but make a slight gagging noise and stick out her tongue.

Then she heard the slightest bit of laughter.

In fear that her parents were glaring at her for what she had done; she lifted her head slowly.

To her surprise what she saw were not her parents but the young man sitting across from him laughing; it was not to the point that he was laughing hysterically but he was chuckling a bit.

"What!?" She spat, her voice low enough so that her mother sitting next to her could not hear her rude remark.

"Oh it's nothing, just your reaction to the food," he said twirling a piece of spaghetti around his fork.

"So, I don't see you with a fried octopus in front of your face, what you have is nearly edible." She said getting a little frustrated with his comments.

"Well if it makes you that mad, we can just switch meals," he said lifting the bowl but just an inch from the table so she could see it contents.

She licked her lips, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"No, I think my parents will get upset if I don't eat the meal I ordered or what they ordered." Risa said returning her gaze to the cooked fish.

It was silent for a moment but then he spoke up, "Well we can't have you starving now can we," he said a slight smirk on his face.

She looked from him to her food and then felt her stomach growl.

"Well I suppose I am a bit hungry, but what…" but he had already risen to his feet.

"Satoshi! What are you doing?" she hissed leaning over the table some, but apparently he did not hear her, or ignored her for that matter, because he went on speaking.

"Father," he said getting the owner's attention.

"Ms. Harada and I enjoyed the meal but have had our fill, may we please be excused."

Risa's mother seemed to glance from Satoshi to Risa then smiled.

"Yes of course you can," his father replied.

"Thank you, Father," he said in a very polite manner.

Satoshi then turned her attention to Risa's father, "If that is alright with you, Sir." He said in more of a statement than a question.

He seemed to stare for a moment as if the question was so unexpected that it struck a blow to him mental thinking, but then he quickly answered, "Yes of course, its probably boring listening to us anyway," he said smiling and making a 'whatever' motion with his hands.

"Shall we then," Satoshi the said extending his arm to Risa.

She rose slowly; shooting glances at her parents, then took him arm.

As they walked away from the table in the center of the room Risa could hear the voice of her parents, "You have a very fine son, Sir"

"Yes he is indeed" Satoshi's father replied happily, although he seemed as if he was forcing the smile.

------------

As they exited the restaurant gates and into the yatch's hallways Risa whispered "Thank you" as they slipped their arms back down to their sides.

"No problem," he said walking straight ahead.

"I could tell you weren't used to eating that type of food, plus I needed to get out of that dining hall." He said throwing an arm over his shoulder.

It was silent for a few moments as Risa followed Satoshi down the hall, but as they got into the elevator Satoshi said one word, "Pizza" and glanced over in Risa's direction.

"Yes, that sounds delicious" she replied, clicking the close door button.

-------------

They both waited in line at the Pirates Pizza Parlor located directly below the dining hall, it was a bit childish, or in other words it was the day care center for the parents who wanted to dine without children in the dining hall above.

"Next!" the cashier called, both Satoshi and Risa moving forward at once.

"Hello," Risa said giving the older woman a smile, but instead of smiling back she replied quite duly.

"What can I get you to kids?" She said pulling out her pad and pen.

"I will have water," Satoshi said, but then he fell silent.

It was silent for a couple of moments until the older women repeated her question, "What do you want?"

Risa looked over at Satoshi and wrinkled her nose, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you want to order for yourself, I mean after what happened upstairs I figured…" But before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Risa.

"Fine! Then," she said putting a hand out in front of Satoshi.

"I will like a slice of cheese and a coke, oh and a slice of pepperoni, for this one over here." She said pointing over her shoulder at Satoshi.

The women wrote down the order and rung it up on the machine.

"That will be $10.55," before Risa could even reach for her purse Satoshi was already standing in front of her paying for the meal.

Then he retreated the pizza slices and waited for Risa to pick out a table.

She sat down at a booth furthest away from the arcade section of the store, Satoshi in tow.

He sat down across from her after placing her slice and coke in front of her.

It was silent for a moment until Satoshi spoke up, "You know, I don't like pepperoni" he said smirking at Risa.

"Well that is what you get for making me order!" she said sending a smirk right back at him.

"I thought that is what you wanted to do, order for yourself," he said, trying to make his face portray confusion, but all it did was make him look funny.

Risa almost laughed at his expression, but held herself back, reminding herself that she was still angry.

"Well yeah, but you made me look like a child, which I am not, 17 soon to be a Senior, far from being a child!" she nearly yelled, but it sounded normal in the small cramped room buzzing with kids.

"Well Ms. Harada, I did not know you felt so strongly about…um…your age, and I formally apologize." He said not even trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, whatever" she said under her breath.

"I am sorry, what was that," he said cupping a hand around his right ear and leaning over the table a bit.

"Gosh, you can drop the formalities you know." She said look up at him, "It's not like we are around my parents anymore." She gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, I am sorry I honestly did not realize I was doing it, or that it was bothering you for that matter." He said his smirk whipped clean off his face.

"You're doing it again," she said giggling a bit, realizing that she might have hurt his feeling so she lightened up.

It was silent again, both just staring down at their pizza, occasionally taking a sip of their drinks.

But then Risa broke the silence, "You know I can give you my pizza if you want," she suggesting pointing to the slice of cheese on her red, green and white plate.

He looked up from the table only to smile at her, "No that is fine, if my father finds out that I did not eat what I ordered, or well what you ordered, I don't know what would happen."

Realizing that he was making fun of her she spoke quite loudly, "Hey look Mr. Smarty pants I had…" but she was cut off in mid sentence by the ring of her cell phone.

She quickly dropped what she was saying and fumbled through her purse to answer it.

"Hello?" she questioned into the ear piece.

"Oh, hi Father" she said a slight smile on her lips.

It shocked Satoshi a bit to she Risa voice change back to a formal tone so quickly but shrugged it off and looked out towards the mess of kids.

"Yes, we will be right there."

"Love you to, bye"

With that she clicked off the phone, and places it back into her purse.

Looking up at Satoshi she said, "They are ready to go and want to meet us out on deck," she said standing up.

Satoshi again following in tow.

They got to the elevator only this time Satoshi pressing the close door button, as Risa leaned against the wall railing.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi said to Risa from the elevator wall.

"Yes, I am fine, but it always feels like my stomach does a loop on these things." She said still holding firm to the wall bar.

The elevator door opened and they both walked out, Satoshi taking the lead as Risa followed him to the deck.

They exited through the double door, in which Risa had entered in earlier with her family, out onto the deck. It was darker now, and a bit of a chill ran down her spin. She quickly pulled out her shall in fear of getting goose bumps, and walked over to her parents.

"Hello, Risa" Satoshi's wealthy father said paused then stated Satoshi's name, "Satoshi" he said his voice lowering a bit, but no one seemed to take notice.

"Honey is that little thing keeping you warm?" Risa's mother asked as Risa approached the group.

"Just barley" she said clutching the sides of her shall.

"Well, it is the autumn, it's not like we expected a light summer breeze" her father stated.

It was silent for some moments, as they all stood on the deck glance in different directions.

"Well we best get going," Risa's mother said leaning into her father a bit.

"Oh yes, well thank you for the good business, Sir," he said extending his had to Satoshi's father.

"It was my pleasure" he said smiling.

It was then that the group continued walking down the deck to the ramp.

Risa had been walking alone just barley with the group when she heard her name called.

"Excuse me Miss. Harada" Satoshi's father said now walking next to Risa.

"Yes, Sir" she said looking over to her right in his direction.

"Well you see my son…" he said but paused, rubbing his chin, "…he will be attending your school; um the name slips my mind…"

"Clow Academy, Sir" she said cutting in.

"Yes, that's it, Clow Academy" he said it as if he was trying to convince himself.

"…anyway as I was saying, Satoshi, my son will be attending your school, starting next Monday, and I was wonder if could well…how do I say this…show him around his first couple of days?"

"Sir, it would be an honor" She said after pausing for a moment.

"Well that is great then" he said smiling, "So he will see you Monday morning sharp." And with those words he walked off.

Hmm, Satoshi going to school with me, I wonder if he is in the same age category, she thought.

She was going to say good bye to Satoshi, but her thoughts escaped her, and before she knew it she was climbing into her families black limo, she glanced upward, but frowned, when she saw no sight of Satoshi anywhere in the parking lot.

----------

In the limo on the ride home her mother was quite giddy and kept asking Risa questions about Satoshi, "So, do you think you will see him again?"

"He is quite a fine you man you know," her father said cutting into the conversation.

Risa paused for a long moment trying to find the right way to word her answer, the last thing she wanted was her parents thinking she had a boyfriend; her life would be so restricted after that, that using the phone would probably cost money.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts so that she could answer her mother's question.

"Yes, actually I think I will be seeing a lot of him," she said looking up at her parents and smiling, "Turns out, he goes to my school"

-----------

Lebrezie: well what go you think of chapter numero uno?

I liked it, well I wrote it but still.

Flame all you want, just don't make mean words about Satoshi. He is just way to nice, for any bad talk.

Thanks again for reading!


	2. School life, the second and third

Lebrezie: Well this is chapter 2.

And before I go into all the blah blah story stuff I would just like to say that I am sorry for the non update, I just have two other stories going on right now, and school, and XC. So yeah busy life .

But anyway to lighten the mood:

YEAH! IT"S COLUMBUS DAY! Columbus rules the world.

Again sorry for the wait, thanks for reading! Please R&R

School life: the second and third

Risa POV:

"Riku we are going to miss the limo!" I screamed from the front hall, my voice echoing up the stairs and throughout the house.

I continued my screams until I heard the patter of feet above and I turned my attention to the stairs. I laughed when I saw my older sister stumble down the large extravagant staircase connecting the two floors in our house.

Her book bag was slumped over one shoulder, halfway unzipped, her hair was a mess, and she was only wearing one sock the other was held in her right hand along with a notebook, a small piece of toast and her cell phone.

Once she officially entered the main hall she readjusted her book bag and shifted the objects in her hands to balance herself out.

"Riku! You made us late for the limo!" I hollered, my voice sounded as an elongated whine.

"Silly, little sis, we can not be late for the limo, it waits on us." Riku said stifling a giggle as she passed me by and exiting through the door frame.

Ignoring her comment I blankly stated, "We're twins Riku." As I always did, my voice followed by a sigh. And as she always did she giggled and walked passed me.

We had the same routine when our ages came up, she called herself older sis and I always reply that we are twins, and then she proceeds to giggle and smirk off my comment.

I sighed as I followed her closing the door behind us, and I walked down the cobble stone path preparing myself for another in the car makeover session for my sister.

-----xx----

Riku got out of the limo first, her hair tied in two nice bows with my help, and I stayed to bid the limo driver good bye.

After doing so I lightly placed my feet on the curb, pulled myself and by bags out of the car. I walked over to a bench under a cherry blossom tree and waited for my blue haired acquaintance to arrive.

As I waited patiently my eyes caught sight of my sister and her recently new boyfriend, Daisuke. I watched as they greeted each other good morning with a kiss on the cheek; they then exchanged conversation before walking inside.

I sighed inwardly wishing that I too had a boyfriend like that, mother even says that I will find a nice man someday, but sometimes I just don't know who I am looking for.

-------xxx------

Third Person POV:

"Hey girls," Risa says as she sits down at her usual table in the center of the lunch room. She set down her lunch box and took out the contents of a paper napkin and a small square banana and peanut butter sandwich.

"Hey Risa," They all greet, as they take a small break from eating their lunch. She smiled sweetly, her face still turned to her lunch, at the greeting she had received.

Risa was about to bit into her sandwich when she felt something nudge her arm so she reluctantly pulled the food from her mouth and turned her attention to her friend, Hio, beside her.

"Hey Hio, What's up?" Risa questioned anxious to get back to her meal.

"Oh, nothing much just wondering who that boy is that has been following you around all day long." She said dragging out the word 'long.'

"Who?" Risa asked a perplexed look coming over her face.

"You know who I am talking about, the cute one with blue hair." Hio said winking.

"Oh! Satoshi!" Risa said her voice reaching a higher pitch at her realization.

There was a momentary silence, as Hio grinned and whispered something to another girl on the other side of her. Risa was unable to hear many or the words exchanged between the two, but it sounded along the lines of '10 bucks says she will be dating him within a week.' Risa smiled awkwardly at the comment her friend had made a hit of blush coming over her cheeks, but quickly pushed the feeling aside and continued on.

"So what about him?" Risa questioned, noticing that her friend had her eyebrow quirked.

"Well…Is he your boyfriend?" A large smirk appearing on her lips as she spoke.

"No…what gave you that idea?" Risa asked nervously as she wondered if Hio was able to see that she wanted a boyfriend that badly.

"I am just showing him around school," Risa said, as if she was trying to convince herself that it was a lie, because in fact it was very true.

"Ahuh, well I think you are doing a pretty bad job," was all Hio could say in reply as she took another bit of her sandwich.

"Why do you say that?" Risa asked her voice full of question and irritation.

"Well isn't that him…over there?" Hio replied pointing her finger towards one of the many doorways to the busy lunch room.

Risa followed her finger over to the entrance to the lunch room to find a rather lost looking blue haired teen holding a small paper bag in one hand.

"Oh, your right! Well see you later guys!" Risa said in a rushed voice as she hurriedly packed up her lunch and made a dash for the door.

Her seat was quickly filled but Risa did not even take notice of this fact because most of her attention, besides the small bit that was put to not tripping, was focused on getting to that doorway.

"Satoshi!" Risa yelled when she had walked within earshot.

He seemed to search in all directions before setting his eyes on the young brunette, he raised his hand to wave to her, but it only managed to stay in the air for no more than five seconds due to the fact that almost half the male population surrounding the area was shooting glares directly at him. He could not imagine why, in his eyes Risa was just an average girl, but as all would do in his situation he shakily lowered his hand and awkwardly placed it in his pocket.

Risa approached him with a large smile on her face, it being apparent that she had not yet noticed the death glares.

"Do you want to eat outside?" Satoshi asked in hast to get out of the angered lunch room.

"Yes I suppose, there are not that many tables open in here anyway." Risa agreed.

They then proceeded towards the door and when Risa was just about to lead the way out the door to the hall, she was stopped when Satoshi placed his hand in front of her path.

And without saying a word he gestured for her to stay put, then proceeded to open the door swiftly and gesturing his hand for her to move through the opening, "Ladies first" he said with a smirk.

Risa only blushed and giggled as she walked under the arch his arm had made, "Satoshi we are in school not in a sophisticated dinner party, but if you want to play fancy then…" she said with a laugh then proceeded to curtsy.

------xxx--------

"Risa you know we did not have to sit under a tree," Satoshi said to the shivering girl.

"And your point is," Risa said as she rubbed her arms in hope to get rid of the millions of goose bumps that freckled her skin.

"You are shivering," Satoshi said blankly.

"So?" Risa questioned a bit angered that he actually cared for once, what if she wanted to sit under a tree in the shade even if it was fifty degrees out, she should be able to.

"Well, do you want to move?" Satoshi said slowly cautious of what he said to the stubborn girl.

"No." Risa said blankly her stare now fixated on the ground.

"Ok," Satoshi agreed reluctantly, he himself was perfectly fine, but he was not raised to let a girl go unhappy even if it was only for a second. He sat thinking for a few seconds before pushing it to the back of his mind, and finally deciding that she wanted to be cold; so he proceeded to bit into his sandwich.

It was silent for sometime as the two ate, but then Risa broke the silence of the crisp air by the harshness of her hissing voice.

"Well aren't you going to offer me your jacket?" She asked her lips blue and her teeth chattering.

"I thought you said you weren't cold?" Satoshi asked immediately deciding that he was giving it to her, but choose to tease her first.

"I never said that, you said 'I was shivering' and I said 'so' I was not denying the fact of my condition, just paying it no attention." She said in a matter of factly tone, proud of herself for how smart she just sounded.

"Yes and then I offered for us to move and you denied it, so I could just sit here in my warm fuzzy jacket and feel no guilt what so ever." Satoshi said with a smirk on his face as he lifted a finger into the air to prove a point.

"No." Risa said flatly, she had no intention of moving.

"Well we could still move it is not too late to go back inside we still have some time of lunch." Satoshi said his voice in a slight bit of concern.

"No, that is ok." Risa said clutching her arms tight.

Satoshi was silent for some time then after seeing the cold frosty breath escape Risa's mouth he spoke, "Is there any particular reason why?"

"No." Risa said flatly as she did her best to conceal her real emotions.

"I am sure there is," Satoshi said, the smirk once again sliding onto his lips.

"No, there really isn't," Risa said, this time a small smile breaking through her lips but as soon as it did she tried her best to conceal it.

After her last answer Satoshi noticed that he was not going to get an answer of out the girl without taking action. It was silent for a moment as Satoshi shuffled through the items in his bag and pulled out a large metal container.

"Mmmmm, this nice WARM drink is so refreshing and toasty on a COLD day like this." Satoshi said pausing to take a large sip of the metal thermos containing a hot liquid of some sort.

"If only someone would tell me what is so special about his place, then maybe I might share." Satoshi said smirking as he looked directly at Risa, the inside of her mouth watering at the thought of hot liquid sliding down the back of her throat.

Satoshi only had to take two more sips before Risa finally broke down, "Fine!" She said loudly and frustrated.

"Go on," Satoshi urged, he was enjoying this by far more than home schooling.

"Ugh…ilikethecherryblossoms," She said quickly and not understandable.

"What was that?" Satoshi questioned cupping a hand to his ear.

Risa took a large sigh before stating her reason clearly, "I like the cherry blossoms."

There was a long silence before Satoshi broke out in honest, pure laughter.

Risa blushed slighting at her embarrassment, and turned her head away from the blue haired boy, "Shut up ok, I like flowers so what." Risa mumbled under her breath.

Once his laughing stifled, which was only moments after it started, Satoshi inched closer to the brunette, "Its ok Risa I was just playing with you." And just as he said those words she felt her shoulders suddenly warm and a metal container placed in front of her face.

She took the cup from his hands and slowly drank the hot tea, just as she had imaged it and better.

When she looked up from the lip of the thermos Satoshi was back to his original place under the tree, about a foot away from her.

"Thanks," she said extending her arm with the cup in her hand towards him without making eye contact.

"It's not necessary, you can have the rest," Satoshi said shrugging his shoulders he was not attempting to make eye contact either.

There was some silence as Risa pulled her arm close to her once again, the cups heat going through her hand and up her arm. She felt relaxed and decided to ask Satoshi a question out of the random.

"Satoshi, why were you home schooled before now?" Risa asked her voice was not monotone nor did it have a distinct emotion, to her it was a simple everyday question, unfortunately Satoshi did not feel the same way.

"Just my dad's choice, I guess, he never really told me his reason." Satoshi said, quickly coming up with a lie on the top of his head. Well it actually was not a lie, it is what his dad always told him, but he felt that there was something more, something he was not being told.

"Oh," Risa replied as she focused on the ground, but as if we had achieved world peace her personality suddenly changed, "and I am very glad that you are here now!" she said a large smile appearing on her lips.

Satoshi was stunned by her sudden change in personality, but as if she had an effect on him, his mood changed as well, and he found himself smiling back at her.

"Yes, Mrs. Harada I am very glad that I am here as well," was all he replied, knowing that it would get on Risa's nerves.

Risa pouted at his words, he knew that using formalities bothered her, and she knew that he used her fathers name just for that reason.

"Oh, Mrs. Harada is there something wrong, is it something I said?" Satoshi questioned as he tried to hide his very large smirk and leaned in closer to see her face, which was currently directed towards the frost covered ground.

"Oh come on Satoshi you know I don't it when you use my father's name," she said showing him her full out pout.

"Sorry, you know it was never my intention to make you sad, I would never hurt a pretty girl." Satoshi said looking directly at her.

Risa froze when his words hit her ears, and the tingly sensation of being called pretty never left her body.

"Mrs. Harada you are blushing," Satoshi said slightly lifting his finger to point to her cheeks.

Risa full out blushed and turned her head directly to the side in panic mode. She quickly acted without thinking and spun around to face him once again, "Satoshi stop making me blush or I am going to call your parents!"

But the large grin and blush disappeared from her face when she saw Satoshi's face abruptly drop.

"Parent," he mumbled his eyes glancing sadly towards the ground and not leaving that spot to look at her again.

Risa let out a large awkward sigh when she realized the mistake she had made, and she sat their awkwardly for some time, shifting in her seat and placing small leftovers back into her lunch box.

When she was almost finished packing he eye caught the side view of the bluenette beside her, and she hesitantly stopped her actions and stared.

She noticed the sadness slowly leaving his eyes, but she also noticed that his lips had turned a light blue and he was shivering slightly. At the realization that she had taken his jacket and drink she felt ashamed and called him name, "Satoshi."

He looked up at her, the sadness practically gone and he smiled, "Yes Risa?"

By his choice of words she could tell that it was not the time for joking, but gestured to him, "you seem cold."

It took him a few seconds to respond but when he finally did he said, "No, Risa, it is really fine."

"No, no, this is your jacket I want you to have it back." She said as she began to take the jacket off her shoulders, she never had slipped her arms into the sleeves to it was easy to take off.

"Risa I already told you, I can't stand to see a pretty girl sad, in your case cold." Satoshi said his eyes looking directly at Risa's.

She felt like she should be blushing redder than a fire truck on speed, but she could tell that he cheeks were just as pasty white as always.

"Well, I don't want you to be cold either," Risa replied as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, we could share it," Satoshi suggested after a long pause of silence, shrugging his shoulders lightly, hoping that his suggestion would make the girl happy.

"Um, ok." Risa agreed her voice a little shaky at his sudden solution.

She stood up and walked over to him and sat down directly beside him so close that their shoulders were just barely touching.

She looked up at him, the proceeded to put the other side of the jacket on his shoulder, but stopped when it did not fit, "Satoshi it is not big enough for the both of us."

"Don't worry we can make it fit," He said smiling slightly as he scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

She tensed up under his touch but eventually relaxed when she heard his voice, "Does it fit now?"

She nodded her head as she snugly fitted the jacket over his shoulder, "Are you warmer now?" Risa asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well actually no, this one is cold," He said pointing to the shoulder not covered it being the same one that was touching hers.

"Well here, let me see if I have a scarf…" Risa said as she began to get up, but Satoshi put his hand out, just as he did before, motioning for her to stop. And he brought his hand up and lighting placed his fingertips on the side of her head directly above her ear.

He pushed her head slowly and gently until it was leaning on his shoulder, then he removed it and placed it once again by his side.

Risa just looked up at him a surprise look in her eyes, but all she found in his were confidence and calmness, "Much better." He said smirking down at her, then he faced his eyes outwards towards the scenery.

"You were right, they cherry blossoms are very pretty," He said breaking a few minuets of silence; Risa had almost fallen asleep on his shoulder and only nodded her head in reply.

And they sat there against one of the largest cherry blossom trees on campus; the closeness of their bodies keeping each other warm.

* * *

FIN!!!!

Lebrezie: no that is not the end of the story, just the end of the chapter, trust me we have got at least a 10 chapter story on our hands, if not more!

Well I really hope you liked this chapter, and again I am really sorry for updating late.

-oh yeah and I know that it is not Columbus Day, but it was when I wrote the first part of the story. Hehe. –me being to lazy to go back and change it-

Oh and time for reviewer thank-i-fications-

Hoshizora no Hikari: Me too! The last scene was awakard but still made me giggle, so thanks for the review! I expect an extra long one from you this time!

'DalisaY-17': well I wrote this at 12:15 pm, so thank you for adding this to your alerts and for your review!

crazee-animefwreak: No worries, she is very much loved, that is why we have fanfiction after all right. :P

KyoLover211: thanks cuz! Love you!

Soul of AquaBlue: I will keep updating if you keep reviewing! So thanks for the review!

Well thanks again to all my reviewers! Hope to hear from you again, as well as others!

Oh oh and did I mention that this is my first fanfiction that is not a Kingdom Hearts.

Well thanks for reading! Bye! 


End file.
